A Run-in of Fate
by deviantartsbiglover
Summary: Gordon Gibble is left alone on Valentine's Day. Brad Buttowki wants to get in the amusement park for free, but for that he needs a date. Fate decides to have them cross ways. Brad/Gordie


**A/N: This was a roleplay that I did with a dear friend of mine,****Ralyena Starrling. So the credit of this story also goes to her. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

**A Run-in of Fate**

"What do you mean, not today?!" Gordon Gibble yelled at his two goons, outraged.

"Sorry, boss. It's just that... it's Valentine's Day." Michael Anthony said, feeling intimidated by the brunette.

"Your point?!" This all seemed to make Gordie angrier.

"We're going to meet with our girlfriends."

"Yeah, we're meeting with our girlfriends." Anthony Michael repeated what his brother just said. It was a habit he always had, to follow the lead of his twin brother.

Gordie growled in irritation but not wanting to get wrinkles out of glaring at his bodyguards just threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! Go spend time with your girlfriends! Take the week off for all I care!" Gordie shouted, but since the duo was already was used to the screeching they took it as a grain of salt and smiled.

"Thanks, Boss! See you later!" Michael Anthony exclaimed as he left.

"Yeah, see ya later!" Anthony Michael copied and left after his brother.

Gordie huffed and crossed his arms as he sat on his posh bed, pouting. Then he stood up and got a new resolve for the situation. "Well who needs those two? I can handle myself fine. Everyone knows who my daddy is so no one is stupid enough to kidnap me. I'll just go out for today. All the better to show off my new outfit." Gordie said and quickly changed before leaving his mansion house.

* * *

"Pfff... Who needs them... stupid goons..." He mumbled as he walked. He kicked a small stone on the sidewalk, giving a couple of steps, then kicking it again. "What's so important about Valentine's Day anyway? It's just a stupid celebration." he kept muttering with a pout, and then stopped walking. "A celebration... for couples..." he shook his head. "Who needs love anyway? I don't miss it, not one bit!"

He resumed his walking, soon reaching East Mellowbrook. As he walked, he looked around. There were various couples everywhere, either kissing, hugging, having picnics, eating ice cream together... all in all, the people were all divided in couples, and all were having fun. Gordie sighed, annoyed. Just when he didn't need to see others so happy for being in love, he saw hundreds of people happy for being in love. How he hated the irony.

It was then that Gordie felt a tug at his arm sleeve and looked down to see a little old lady.

"Hello there, young one. I am Madame Louis. Please allow me to see your future." Madame Louis said.

"Um, no thank you, Madame Louis. I'm not really..."But Gordie was cut off when the woman pulled him towards her tent. "Please, it's no trouble at all. Today may be your lucky day." The woman said and Gordie was surprised by the great strength she had and soon found himself sitting on a cushiony pillow. The woman sat in front of him, a crystal ball being the only object in between them.

"Look, lady, I'm not in the mood..."

"Shush!" the woman shushed him, then started rubbing her crystal ball, closing her eyes in concentration. "Aaah... you're quite different from my other customers..."

"Probably because your other customers don't get dragged into this." the rich boy replied rudely. But the woman ignored him and went on.

"You're a troubled child... You're cold as ice, for your heart is covered in a stone shield..."

"In English, please." Gordie let out childishly. The old woman opened her light blue eyes.

"You lack love." She simplified.

"What are you talking about? I have tons of fans who love me." Gordie said but the woman shook her head.

"That is not any sort of love that will do you good, my child. It's an empty love that only lasts until you're no longer famous. I'm talking about true love with people. I sense that your parents aren't in your life often." Louis said.

"So? That doesn't mean they don't love me." Gordie argued defensively.

"I never said they didn't. What I mean is that they not being around often could be the reason why you are so cold to love." Louis explained.

"I am not cold!" he let out, enraged.

The woman stared at him for a moment before rubbing her crystal ball and closing her eyes once again. "Someone will steal your heart today. You'll find someone capable of breaking that stone shield you keep around your heart, and your cold side will melt." she opened her eyes again. "Their love will finally fix you."

"Enough!" Gordie stood up and knocked the crystal ball onto the floor. It didn't break, it just rolled away heavily. Gordie stared at the woman, and she just stared back at him calmly. "I don't need to be 'fixed'." He let out, angered. "I don't need to fall in love. I knew this was a stupid idea!" he said, already heading to the exit of the tent.

"You'll be back, child." Gordie ignored her and left. She chuckled as soon as he left her sight. "And when you do, you will no longer be cold."

* * *

Meanwhile someone else was feeling just as crappy as Gordie was. This someone was Brad Buttowski. He was annoyed by Valentine's Day also, but for different reasons.

There was a special amusement park happening in town that only comes on rare occasions and what's more it had free admission. Naturally Brad headed to the line but was shocked to find that he had to pay ten dollars for admittance. When he asked why their ad in the paper said free admittance the person answered that it was free admittance only to couples. Brad was beyond furious and left in a huff, which leads us to why he was walking down the street in such a bad mood.

"Stupid Valentine's Day. Oh sure, they'll give free stuff for sappy Hallmark couples but hard working single folks have to pay ten bucks. Hmph! What's this country coming too?" Brad asked himself. But what neither he nor Gordie knew was that they were walking down to the same corner of the street and because they were looking down would soon realize this the hard way.

"I hate this stupid..." Gordie mumbled as he walked.

"... saggy..." Brad almo muttered to himself as he walked.

"... idiotic..."

"... saggy..."

"Valentine's Day!" they both said right before they reached the corner, colliding with each other and falling to the ground, Brad falling right on top of Gordie. Their eyes met for a moment. And then Gordie hit the bigger boy on the chest.

"Get the Hell off me, older Buttowski!" he yelled out.

Brad wasn't hurt by the hard hit as Gordie wasn't the strongest of fighters but he was annoyed by the fact that he did it and grabbed the delicate wrists, glaring at him.

"Lay off, diva! It's not like I was trying to run into you." Brad said as he let go of Gordie's wrists and stood up.

"Well maybe if you looked where you were going that wouldn't have happened! You better hope that this top isn't ruined. I just got it today."Gordie said as he brushed himself off and checked for rips or stains.

"Whatever. You have enough clothes to make a fashion show out of the whole town. What's losing on top anything to cry about?" Brad asked.

"I'll have you know, older Buttowski, that this top is a Marc Jacob's exclusive that hasn't even made its debut in Paris." Gordie stated and gave a haughty huff.

"Blah, blah and blah. Now try saying something that matters." Brad asked sarcastically.

"God, I hate you so much! You're even worse that your little brother!" Gordie turned his back to the raven haired boy and crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

"Whatever." Brad did the same thing, also crossing his arms and turning away from the smaller teen. "Shouldn't you be at your gold mansion with those goons of yours serving you stuff on silver platters?"

"As appealing as that idea sounds, I can't. They went out with their girlfriends and left me all alone. I simply couldn't stay at home, I was too bored!" the rich boy replied, still not turning around.

"Well I guess we're even then. I wanted to go to a cool amusement park but they're charging hard working single people ten bucks while couples can just waltz in for free." Brad explained.

"Well what do you expect? On this holiday most everything is free only to couples. And since when are you hard working besides being a heckling delinquent?" Gordie asked.

"It's hard being a heckling delinquent." Brad said with a smirk but Gordie rolled his eyes.

"I'll bet. Well I'll be off then. Maybe I can find a group looking to destroy all the stupid Valentine's decorations." Gordie said and started leaving, walking passed the other teen.

However just as Brad was about to go off he started to get an idea. He wasn't doing anything, Gordie wasn't doing anything and the amusement park was still open. Soon a scheming smile broke out on Brad's face and he ran after Gordie.

"Wait!" He called, grabbing the boy by the arm.

Gordie turned to him, eyes narrowing. "You're touching me."

At this, Brad withdrew his hand and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. Look, I got nothing to do, you got nothing to do, right?"

"Well, we have a genius among us." Gordie said sarcastically. Brad was confused by the statement, but went on anyway.

"Well, the amusement park lets people go in for free if they are a couple, right? Soooo... how would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Gordie blinked at Brad for a moment before slapping him upside the head. "You idiot! How can you possibly ask me that?! Not only are you insulting me by saying that I would be the girlfriend in the relationship but why the hell would I spend the day with you?!" Gordie asked with a glare.

"First of all, you're too girly looking to be anything but the girlfriend. And second of all spending the day with me has to be a whole lot better than being alone and glaring with envy at all the couples around. Besides this way by going to the amusement park with me you can screw the peasant folk out of their services without paying. That's what you like to do, right?" Brad asked and Gordie actually took on a thoughtful look of this.

"Well, you have a point there. I suppose asserting my celebrity position to have things done and given to me at no charge would help." Gordie said.

"Exactly!" Brad put an arm around Gordie's shoulders. "All we have to do is pretend we're dating for a whole day. How hard can that be?"

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Gordie returned the smirk, but quickly replaced it with a frown. "Take your arm off me."

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to reach the amusement park. Needless to say, the guy at the entrance didn't exactly fall for it.

"Let me get this straight. First you come here and complain about singles having to pay ten bucks to get in, and ten minutes later you come back with a guy and claim that you have a date?" the man asked, suspicious.

"What can I say, I'm a charmer." Brad replied, puffing out his chest, to which Gordie rolled his eyes.

"I'll bet. Let me see some proof." The man said.

"Proof? What sort of proof do you want?" Brad asked.

"Proof that you're a couple. Like love bracelets or pictures." Said the man.

"We don't have any, but that's because this idiot keeps messing up his good clothes and can never take pictures or so he says. And don't get me started on jewelry. This idiot's idea of an anniversary ring is a plastic tie he shaped around my finger." Gordie explained with a glare to his 'boyfriend'.

Brad looked at him confusingly before he caught onto his plan and went along with it. "Well it is the thought that counts. And why would we spend money on a so called professional photographer that we won't need again when I can just have my mom take the pictures?" Brad asked.

"Always bringing your mother into this. Now I see why she approved of me so quickly. She wanted to dump you on me so she could have some peace and quiet." Gordie said.

"Now I wish she'd at least kick you out on Thanksgiving." Brad said. Seeing the two going back and forth like an old married couple seemed to be good enough for the ticket man for he nodded in approval at this.

"Alright, that's good enough for me. Go on in, kids." The man said and raised the rope to let the two in and they walked in together.

"That was pretty good, Gibble. Where did you learn to lie like that?" Brad asked in a whisper to him.

"Mother taught me many things. Acting was one of them." Gordie said with a proud smile and chuckle.

* * *

Brad looked around, and soon a huge smile appeared on his face. "Check. It. OUUUUT!" he yelled out excitedly. "This is the place of my dreams! Games, food... this place has everything!"

Gordie just rolled his eyes at Brad's outburst and shrugged. "I don't see what's so special about this place. It's crowded, and what is that smell?" He covered his nose as the strong smell of fried food reached his nose.

"Aww come on, Gibble. Learn to live a little. What us common folk serve here may not be exactly seen in a palace ball but it's pretty good once you get a taste of it." Brad said.

"Yeah right. One bite of any of this garbage and I'll have a heart attack or see worms in it." Gordie said.

"Just try it. It's not as bad as you think. They even have low fat diet stuff for your type to eat so you don't have to worry about any weight hitting you too hard." Brad explained.

"Well I suppose that's alright then. But if I'm fed anything that looks like it was picked up off the floor then I'm leaving and telling the ticket man the truth." Gordie said.

"Fair enough, diva. Now let's try the dessert tent first." Brad said and led Gordie to the sweets' tent.

They had everything: lollipops, cakes, mousse, and many other varieties of desserts. Brad, however, immediately led the other boy to one of his favorite things in the world: churros.

"Two chocolate churros, please!" he asked, and the woman immediately gave them the fried goods.

"What. Is this?" Gordie immediately frowned as he stared at the thing.

"It's a churro. Try it."

"It's fried. This has fat written all over it."

"Just try it. Besides, you sure could use some more weight, toothpick. You're skinny as a freaking model! You need to build some muscle, like me!" Brad flexed his arm proudly, to which Gordie raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have any muscle."

The raven haired boy frowned at him. "Just eat it, you prissy little bitch."

Gordie bristled at the last comment but otherwise snatched the chocolaty treat and bit into it particularly hard out of anger. He was soon surprised by the rush of taste coming into his mouth and looked at the food curiously before taking another bite.

"I have to say, this is actually pretty good. I never would have thought something fried could taste so great." Gordie said.

"See? It's not all so bad. Junk food was made for indulgence, Gibble. Now let's go and check out some of the games they have." Brad said and led the way, taking Gordie's hand in his to make sure he was close by. The brown haired teen wasn't sure if it was the sugar rush but he felt a slight buzz when Brad held his hand.

As the two went through the amusement park they were having a really wonderful time. They even stopped their little back and forth arguing and laughed as they took part in all of the games.

"Come, my friends! Come play 'Cups', the greatest game of all time!" Brad and Gordie stopped to look at who was yelling. It was a chubby man with a thin mustache and a funny stripped hat. Behind him were various sets of six blue plastic cups, turned upside down, each set forming a triangle. The duo approached the stand.

"Good choice, my friends! Come play this wonderful game! All you have to do is knock down one of the pyramids, and you earn a prize!"

"Sure, I'll play." Brad agreed, and the chubby man handed him three balls. He looked at Gordie with a smirk. "Watch me knock those cups down like a pro, Gibble." He said and threw the ball.

But Brad missed by a large margin.

"Oh very professional, Buttowski. It was like watching a baseball major league pitcher." Gordie said sarcastically making Brad chuckle nervously at Gordie's unimpressed stare and picked up another ball. "Just warming up. You know, so that none of the others feel bad in front of my skills." Brad said and tossed the ball again but missed. Ball after ball the raven haired teen couldn't hit those bottles to save his life. Finally Gordie got tired of it and grabbed a ball himself.

"Oh nevermind it, I'll throw." Gordie said and tossed the ball straight at the bottles and knocked them all over. "And we have a winner!" The ringmaster exclaimed and gave Gordie a cute little blue kangaroo stuffed toy and the brown haired teen handed it to Brad.

"Here you go, _lover_. Just to show that I'm a good sport." Gordie said with a smirk.

Brad could only stare at the plush as Gordie passed by him. The bigger boy looked up, staring into space. "Beaten by the girlfriend... How low can you get?"

The ringmaster heard the boy mutter to himself. Then he looked at the brunette that was retreating. "Look on the bright side, your 'girlfriend' has quite the booty. You lucky boy you!" he winked at Brad, who took a moment to understand what the man meant. Of course, his eyes couldn't help but scan Gordie's body. The truth is, the guy was right. How come he had never noticed it before?

"Older Buttowski, you coming?" Gordie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hum, yeah." he replied, rushing over to the shorter teen.

* * *

"So what should we do now? The day is almost over and we've been on every ride and played every game there is." Gordie said. It was then Brad caught the sight of a tall structure in the distance.

"We haven't been on that yet." Brad said and pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

"Ah, so that's what a Ferris Wheel looks like." Gordie said in wonder while Brad looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'that's what a Ferris Wheel looks like'? Haven't you been on one before?" Brad asked.

Gordie looked down in embarrassment before answering. "Well no, actually. My parents were always worried that I would fall out and get hurt so they never took me on such tall rides as a kid. This would be my first time riding a Ferris Wheel." he shyly explained but rather than laugh Brad smiled and took his hand.

"Well let's get going then." The raven haired teen said and they rushed off to the Ferris Wheel.

They stood in line and waited until it was their turn to get into one of the moving carts and once the door was closed the Ferris Wheel started to move again, giving both teens an amazing view of the city.

The sun was setting, painting both the sky and the city in wonderful shades of golden, orange and red.

"Wow..." Gordie let out, which made Brad look at him. "I never noticed how beautiful the sunset was."

The raven haired boy remained quiet. Gordie was too amazed to notice that the older teenager was staring at him. He stared as Gibble's features were painted in orange due to the sunset, and how his golden eyes seemed to shine even brighter as he stared at the setting sun. There was a slight wind that blew Gordie's bangs back, giving Brad a better view of the boy's face.  
He bit his lower lip as he stared back at the sunset in thought. He already knew this, everyone already knew this, but only now did he see it with open eyes. Gordon Gibble was, in fact, gorgeous.

* * *

Night came soon, and the two boys had decided to take a walk in the nearby park, since they had already tried everything at the amusement park. They sat on a bench by the lake, under the light of the full moon.

"Well Buttowski I have to say. That was actually pretty fun. You're pretty nice company when you're not being an idiot." Gordie said with a grin.

"And you're pretty nice when you're not a brat." Brad stated with a grin of his own.

"You better watch it or I'll toss that little stuffed animal I got you in the lake." Gordie said jokingly.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't hurt Clyde." Brad said.

"Clyde? For a Kangaroo plush toy?" Gordie asked.

"What? He seems like a Clyde to me." Brad said as he hugged the plush doll and Gordie couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you say so, Buttowski. Wow. Look at that moon. I've never seen anything so beautiful." Gordie said in awe.

"Yeah..." Brad also looked up. The moon seemed particularly bright that night, as if it was afraid to let them be alone in the dark. It was, without a doubt, beautiful. But it wasn't the only one.  
Brad looked back down in thought. "Gordie... have you ever fallen in love before?"

The brunette stared at him. "Now why on Earth did you come up with that question now, older Buttowski?"

"Just answer it."

Gordie sighed before looking up in thought. "No, I haven't. I mean sure I had my fair share of crushes and even some puppy love but I've never really been in love before." Gordie explained.

"I see."Brad stated.

"What about you? Have you been in love?" Gordie asked.

"What? You can't ask me the same question, I asked you!" Brad exclaimed.

"What, is there some rule that you can't ask the same question right after being asked?" Gordie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Brad stated.

"Oh come on, Buttowski! I answered your question now answer mine!" Gordie demanded.

Brad pressed his lips together, then sighed in defeat. "Yes. Yes I have. Once."

Gordie perked up at this. "Oh? And who's the lucky girl?"

Brad's eyes met his. "It's not a girl."

"Okay, so it's a boy. Who's the guy? Come on, spill!"

The raven haired boy looked up at the moon. "He's the cutest guy I've ever laid eyes on. He's fun, even though he tends not to show it... and he has good sense of humor... even though rarely."

Gordie couldn't help feeling jealous at this. "He's that much of a great person, huh? What's his name?"

No answer.

"Brad, come on, what's his name?"

Still no answer.

"For crying out loud, Brad Buttowski, I want to know who it is! Tell me who-" He was suddenly cut off, and his eyes grew wide. Brad had pressed his own lips against Gordie's in a kiss. He froze. He simply wouldn't move.

"Shit!" Brad cursed as he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, Gordie! I don't know what I was thinking! I totally snapped, I don't know what got into me..." Brad started blabbering non-stop, but none of his words reached Gordie's ears. He was too deep in his own thoughts.

He felt... strange. There was something strange inside his chest, something warm. His hand found its way to his chest, right over his heart. Gordie then slowly started to smile at Brad and gently grasped his face with his hands and kissed him tenderly. Brad was shocked by this action however he soon started to sink into the kiss and pulled the other boy closer to him. The lip lock deepened and the couple moaned at the passion they shared. Soon they removed their lips from each other and looked into their eyes.

"Stop blabbering, Buttowski. You don't have to be sorry about anything." Gordie said with a smile and Brad smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess I don't." Brad said and the two kissed again, Clyde the Kangaroo plush being squeezed between their chests.

* * *

Madame Louis was sipping tea in her tent and waited patiently for the teen who she knew would come. Soon enough Gordie poked his head through the curtains.

"Excuse me, Madame Louis?" Gordie asked the woman.

The woman smiled "Come in, child. Have a seat."

The boy did as he was told, sitting on the pillows on the floor. Madame Louis took another sip of the tea and looked back at the boy. "The shield around your heart has been broken." She said, seemingly pleased.

"Yeah. It sure was."Gordie said with a smile.

"So, it seems like I was right after all." Louis said with a smile and Gordie nodded.

"Yes you were. And I'm sorry for being so rude, Madame Louis. I was just so struck by how right you were that I reacted in an ugly manner."Gordie apologized.

"It is alright, dear. To error is human. And now, just who is this person who stole your heart?" Madame Louis asked.

"His name is Brad Buttowski. He's a bit of a delinquent but he's a real sweetheart when he puts his mind into it." Gordie said with a slight blush and the woman hummed in delight at hearing this.

"Very good. I'm happy for you, dear boy." she said, and Gordie smiled at her words. The woman tilted her head. "Your coldness has disappeared. And your eyes have gathered kindness." She smiled. "That boy really has melted your heart."

"He sure has." Gordie said, his hand finding its way into his pocket. He took out a bunch of notes, handing them to the woman. "I want to pay you for that last visit of mine. Your predictions were correct, so I think you should be rewarded."

Madame Louis stared at the notes. "That is a lot of money, child."

"Well, I am rich." He placed the money in her hand. "Take it. I insist." He said, letting out a smile before standing up and walking over to the exit.

"That boy really has changed you, my dear."

"Yeah." He turned back to her still smiling. "His love fixed me."


End file.
